A Poor, Poor UnOtaku in a Rich, Rich World
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: Cairo and a certain Sohma are sent back to the real world. SEQUEL TO AN UNOTAKU IN AN OTAKU'S DREAM Crossover with a certain anime. If you want to read this I suggest you read An UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream first. You'll understand it better. Thats like watching Clannad After Story before watching Clannad. Okay enough out of me. So go on and read please!
1. I Know What's Next

**Everyone loves a cliffie! It's time for, uh, whatever I decided to call the sequel to An UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream! So, now I guess you're wondering what is going on! Hopefully in this chapter, I will get to where everything is explained! **

**Cairo's POV**

I woke up to see with my butt hurting like hell, and something really heavy was on top of me. Let me rephrase that, SOMEONE! My eyes were blurry. I saw an orange head of hair. "KYO!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME!?" I yelled. I noticed that he was realistic. I looked around and saw my room that was half pictures of Black Veil Brides and Blood on the Dance Floor, half pictures and posters of many different animes. Me and Egypt's room. "C-Cairo." Kyo muttered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You look different." He said. "I LOOK DIFFERENT!? YOU LOOK DIFFERENT! AND HOW THE HELL DID WE GET TO THE REAL WORLD!?" I said yelling.

**KNOCK KNOCK. **Someone was beating on our floor. I forgot that we lived in an apartment. "SHUT UP WILL YOU!? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ DOWN HERE!" our below neighbor yelled. "YOU SHUT UP MORDIN! YOU ALWAYS ARE LOUD WHEN YOU GOT PROSTITUTES OVER, SO DON'T YELL AT ME YOU OLD PERVERT!" I yelled back. I saw that Kyo had a confused look on his face. "So, I guess you're a little freaked out we're in the real world. Where I'm from…" I said. He nodded. "Well, welcome to Las Vegas, Kyo. I have no idea how long we'll be here, LET'S GO TO MCDONALDS!" I said. "Why?" Kyo asked. "Heck, it's the All-American EXPERIENCE! You need to try greasy food that does you no good. It's delicious!" I said. I looked him up and down. Black shirt that shows his stomach a little and the green cargo pants (see episode 1 of anime) and no shoes. I threw him my Dad's slides and one of his t shirts. "You ain't going out like that. I have a reputation." He put on the slides and shirts.

"CAIRO!" I was walking with Kyo to our neighborhood Wal-Mart, when my friend Mercedes came and hugged me. "Holy fuck! Who's this sexy thing?" she asked looking at Kyo. He sighed. "That's Kyo. He's a little violent, so I wouldn't touch him if I were you." I said. _It would be terrible if he changed in the real world since there is no Hatori to erase the memories. _ "Okay, he looks so HUGGABLE!" she quickly hugged him and ignored his yell. We expected a poof, but nothing happened. "Well, looky there. We gotta go. Meeting Egypt at Wal-Mart. Gotta go!" I said. I grabbed him and ran to the Wal-Mart.

"Why the hell didn't I change?" he asked. "We're in the real world, that kind of thing doesn't happen around here." I said. "Come on!" We ran to the Wal-Mart. McDonalds… I looked in my pocket and found $100.00? "COOL! I found money in my pocket! So, we can get you clothes, AND MCDONALDS!" I said with a big smile on his face. "Sure, sounds cool." He ended up getting a big hamburger. I got chicken Mcnuggets. "I wonder what Haru would say if he saw you eating that." I said. He started laughing, than I started laughing. I started noticing the hateful glares I was getting. When finally a girl a few years younger than me came up to us.

"Mister? Can I take a picture with you? You look exactly like someone from an anime I like. Fruits Basket!" she said with a smile. He started mumbling. "Sorry Ky- Keenan doesn't like photos." I had to keep myself from saying Kyo. "Oh, Okay!" she walked away. "I can't believe I'm an anime character. And now I'm in the real world where I don't have to worry about being hugged." He said. "Yeah! It's great not having that stupid panther in my head anymore. I wonder why we got sent here… Well, anyway, let's go shop, and then try to figure out what's up when we get back to my place.

"So, these are the famous, Fruits Basket books?" He said. "Yeah, you can look at one if you want." I said. He picked up the first one that had ME ON FRONT?! "WHAT THE HELL!? TOHRU IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON FRONT! WHY THE HELL AM I THERE!?" I yelled. **KNOCK **"SHUT UP, UP THERE! I'M TRYING TO NAP!" Mordin yelled. "IF YOU KNOCK ON MY FLOOR ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA PLAY YO-HO BY BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR ALL NIGHT LONG!" I yelled back to the annoying pest. I turned my attention back to the book. "So, uh, why are Volumes 1-3 separated from the rest of the books?" he asked. "I don't know, Egypt always separates them." I said, that's when I noticed something. I took the book from him and saw that was where the story was. Then the next book on the shelf was about the La Vegas sights. "Holy shit." I said. "What?" Kyo asked. "We're traveling in my sister's bookshelf. The next place we're going is Ouran High School Club."

**Good introduction to the second part of my UnOtaku series? Fave, Follow, and Review (Especially Review) and tell your friends about me! It would motivate me a lot! So, there, I didn't make you wait too long for the sequel. So, TTFN, XOXO! Stay awesome, Sonomers!**

***Disclaimer* Blah blah, don't own Fruits Basket, blah blah, or OHSHC blah, just Cairo and Egypt. And Mercedes!** **And don't forget Mordin (PERVERT)**


	2. To Ouran We Go!

**HELLO! How is the Sonomers doing? Good I hope, and if you're not don't be sad! Because you get a hug from me! All the way from Oklahoma. Did you feel it? I hope you did! **

** Kyo: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY!**

** Sonomi: You keep yelling at me, and it's not nice!**

** Kyo: I DON'T CARE; I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH!**

** Sonomi: Mori! Kyo's being mean to me! ;_;**

** Mori: …**

** Sonomi: And he took Honey-sempai's cake.**

** Mori: Grrrrr…**

***Punch, hit, claw, kick, OW, ooh, I seriously didn't know that people could bend like that. Yikes…***

**Poor Kyo… Smh…**

**Cairo's POV**

"What the hell is Ouran High School Host Club?" he asked. _"Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love!"_ we started randomly hearing the song. "That's Ouran High School Host Club. This is gonna be such a drag…" I said. I quickly looked over at the bookshelf. Egypt just had the anime in place of the books. So we're gonna go through the anime, than go to-. I started feeling dizzy.

**…Time Skip…**

I woke up in a small apartment on a couch. Kyo was on the floor, even with different art, he still looked the same. "So, are you going to tell me what Ouran High School Host Club is about?" he asked. I only watched the first few episodes because Egypt made me, but I sighed and did my best to explain. "Well, where's the Haruhi?" he asked. "If it's like what happened in Fruits Basket, then she won't be the one the one that breaks the vase. So I guess it will be me. But I ain't being a host alone, so you're gonna be with me!" I said. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Kyo yelled. "If you don't, I'll make sure you eat nothing but leeks the whole time we're here." I said with an evil look on my face. "Fine…" That was easy.

I went into the bathroom, I looked the same. It's just my hair was super long and I lost my girl figure. So I looked like a 10 year old boy. I got the good old safety scissors and started cutting my hair to a shorter length. I put one some fake glasses, just to get closer to the anime. This time, I'm not going to be stupid tell the characters there from an anime. It would just drive Tamaki into his corner of emoness. There. I was complete. I checked my closet which had DRESSES AND a few t-shirts and pants. Whew. I put on a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I went out and Kyo started cracking up laughing. "Shut up you stupid cat before I knock the orange out of your hair." I said. He stopped, and while trying to keep it in he laughed even louder. I saw a nearby hard cover book. "MAKA CHOP!" I said quoting one of the few animes I like. I hit him in the head with the book. "OW GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled. "Shut up and get ready for school." I said. He came out in a loose blue t-shirt and some cargo pants. "Let's go…" I said. "So, how do you know we're having school, and how do you know we're enrolled at the school?" he asked. "I don't know…" I said. Out of the shadows, someone stepped out.

"Hm, seems the cat has followed you here…" I heard in a familiar voice. "Akito, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own anime?" I asked. Kyo stared at us. "I just came here to say that you're both signed up, and you're both scholarship students at this school. Again I say, don't destroy this story or you, Kyo, and Egypt will all be destroyed painfully." He said. "Whatever, Akito. Every single fucking time we go into an anime, I sure as hell better not see you. I swear if I see you one more time, I think I'll throw up." I said. He gave me a creepy smile. "Now go the hell away, bro." I said. He glared at me. He walked closer to me and raised his hand to slap me. I easily caught his hand. "Bro, listen to me. I'm not Tohru. You can't push me around. And don't think I will let you try to slap me. Try again, and you will regret it." I said with the most evil look in my eyes. "Okay, then I will take my leave." He walked back into the shadows where he disappeared.

**Kyo's POV**

I couldn't do a thing seeing him here. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. All I could do is watch Cairo stand up to Akito, which I know never happened before. "How does he-" she cut me off, "Don't ask, because I don't know." I said. We went back to walking to the school; we had no idea where it was, so we were just going towards the big pink building in the middle of town. "Hey, Kyo? Can you carry me? I don't wanna walk anymore!" she said. "No. You have two legs." I said. She jumped on my back. "Thanks, Kyo!" she said. "Hey! Get off me!" I yelled. She was just humming happily to herself and ignored me. We ran into a big black gate that said "Ouran High School". "Well, were here. This will be a drag, and I hope this is over quick." I heard Cairo said. She walked in and we started searching for Music Room #3. "Found it." She said and pointed to some double doors. We both slowly opened them and were engulfed by a bright light and rose petals…

**Sonomers… I'll do my best to get the next chapter up later tonight. Or tomorrow. I'll really try! But I have homework… And other stuff… But I will do my best! So, see y'all next chapter! Stay awesome, Sonomers! XOXO TTFN Ta-Ta for Now!**

***Disclaimer* I no own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club or any other anime reference. I just own Cairo, Egypt, and other OC's.**


	3. When in Rome, Do as the Romans do!

**What's up, Sonomers? I've been thinking about how to do this, and deciding if I should start another story. Hm, maybe Fairy Tail… Hm, who cares? As long as I get back to Cairo and Kyo, I guess! So, let's begin our journey to the one and only, Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Kyo's POV**

There were 6 boys sitting and sparkling. "Welcome." They all said together. "What is this shit?" I asked. Cairo elbowed me in the stomach. "Shut up you stupid cat." She whispered. "HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" I said loudly. "Oh wow, its two boys…" the annoying looking twins said. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are our new scholarship students. Kyo Sohma and Cairo Sohma. They're both in the same class as you too." The guy with glasses said. "WHAT THE HELL, I AIN'T NO SOHHHH- Yeah-yeah that's us!" Cairo at first looked angry, then sweat dropped and got all awkward. "Anyway, they normally don't act very social so we don't know much about them." The Hikaru and Kaoru said.

**Cairo's POV**

"YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S RUDE!" I said loudly. In case you haven't noticed, I find this anime annoying as hell. But, I did want to see Kyo and Tamaki together. Total opposites. And, Honey has the same voice actor as Momiji, so I bet that Mori will kick Kyo's ass. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, honor students." Kyoya said. "What!? You must be Kyo and Cairo Sohma! You're the exceptional honor students that I've heard about!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyo was trying to get out the door. "_Uh-oh, here it comes…" _I said quietly. "How the hell did you know our names?" Kyo asked. Why you're both infamous, it's not every day that we get commoners going to this academy. You must have some audacious-" "WHAT THE FUCK IS AUDACIOUS!?" I yelled. Kyoya glared at me. Kyo looked at me with a, _Way to go idiot girl…_ I sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for your compliment." I said through my teeth. '

"You both are heroes to other poor people. You've shown that even poor people can excel at a private academy." Tamaki said. "Don't touch me." I said. He ignored me and put his arms around me and Kyo's shoulders causing the cat to tense up. "It must be hard to be constantly be looked down on by-" Kyo interrupted Tamaki. "Don't you ever shut up? Damn you're so annoying." Kyo said. Tamaki ran to his emo corner and began to pick mushrooms. "Look what you did you stupid cat! I'm so sorry, Tamaki-sempai! He doesn't mean it. He's just a complete idiot!" I said. Tamaki got up and came to me. "I welcome you, poor boy, to the world of beauty!" Tamaki said with roses around him. (Kyo: Where the hell did those roses come from anyway?) "Can we leave now?" Kyo said. He took my wrist and was about to drag me out, but a little boy grabbed his hand.

"Hey! Come back here KyoKyo-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!" Honey said. "I'm not a hero. AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KYO-KYO!?" Kyo yelled. Causing the boy to cry to Mori. "I just never thought two famous scholars would be so openly gay!" Tamaki said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL PRETTY BOY!?" Kyo yelled. Before he could tackle Tamaki, I kicked Kyo who went flying. Right in the direction of a certain blue vase.

**CRASH! **"You've done it now, commoners. We were going to sell that vase at an upcoming school auction for 8 million yen!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "It's not my fault. Plus, it's stupid to have a vase that's worth that much anyway." Kyo said. "Well, since it was about 1% my fault, and 99% stupid cat's fault, I say we have to pay you back somehow." I said. "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with the crummy outfits you have on anyway?" the twins said. "Well, what do you think, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "There's an old saying that goes, when in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, your both the host club's dog." Tamaki said with a sudden change of attitude. "Well, woof." I said. I looked at Kyo. "Ha-ha, your Shigure now." I said with a smile. "I ain't that damn perverted mutt." He said. "Just kidding bro." I said. I saw Kyoya looking at me and writing in his little black book.

"Well what the hell are you looking at?" I asked. "I was trying to figure out why you didn't look the least bit worried about the 8 million yen debt." He said. "I don't know. I'm smug; I guess it's just my personality." I smirked at him. "You knew what was going to happen somehow. You had no emotions. And, you were also mouthing Tamaki's words as he was saying them. How did you know?" Kyoya asked. "None of your business. Why don't you go investigate, and come back to me once you realize what's going on. Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said. "Maybe I will." He said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyo asked. "What? It's not like the Shadow King is going to find anything. He'll find nothing, and he is one of the characters I hate the most. So I have to give him hell. Like if I got to meet Ayame, he would have been getting hell too." I said. Kyo gave a small smile. "That's good." He said. I noticed he had kind of a sad look in his eyes. While we were walking home, I thought, _I might as well have a Tohru moment._ "So, what's wrong, Kyo?" I asked. "Nothing." "Homesick, aren't you, bro?" I said. "HELL NO! I'M GLAD THAT IN THIS WORLD THAT DAMN YUKI AND THAT STUPID CURSE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" he yelled. "Yeah… Kyo sure…" I answered.

**Unknown POV**

_ "I REALLY AM GLAD TO BE GONE FROM THAT DAMN HOUSE!"_

_ "You know, you don't have to be ashamed of being homesick. I miss home too. Even if that damn mutt is there. ACTUALLY I'M NOT HOMESICK! THAT'S FOR WEAKLINGS!"_

_ "You just admitted it! And I'm not ashamed of being homesick! I'M JUST NOT!"_

_ "Don't be so loud, there are people taking they naps or something."_

Interesting. I wonder what they mean by curse. I noticed she called him a stupid cat. Now, there is a curse and a mutt, and homesickness. There is something strange going on with these two. I must find out. So that means I must follow them even more.

**Alright! Homework, CHECK. New chapter of A Poor, Poor UnOtaku in a Rich, Rich World, CHECK. I don't know what else to do, so I guess I'll pull a Cairo and take an after school nap! ZZzzzzzzzz**

**Cairo: Hey! It's me. The stupid author forgot to tell you guys that she doesn't own any anime's used in this story. AND she only owns her OC's. AND don't forget to review. I mean come on! 826 people read, and only like a few review. Am I not worth it!? **

**Egypt: YOU'RE WORTH IT CAI-CAI!**

***Runs into each other's arms and has a sister moment***

**Cairo: I missed you!**

**Egypt: I missed you too! **

**Kyo: YO CAIRO! WAKE UP!**

***Cairo sits up from the bed.***

"Damn… What a crazy dream."

**Okay! TTFN, Ta-Ta for now! Stay awesome, Sonomers! XOXO**

**P.S. Funny story… My friends are now the Sohma family, and they made me Momiji and my best friend Kyo. Being Momiji hurts! WHAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Neaturing the Stupid Cat

**DAAAAAAAAAMN! You guys be blowing my phone UP! But don't feel bad, Sonomers! CAUSE I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! Sorry if you hate that song, but I just had to say thanks for the reviews and support, and now time to continue the story.**

**Cairo's POV**

"DUHH I'M A GIRL! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE SHORT HAIR DOES NOT MEAN I'M A BOY! I AM STRONGLY OFFENDED SO GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!" I yelled. I wasn't just mad that I was sucked into an anime with the stupidest boys ever, but Tamaki had to go and peek at me. He was still blushing. "You shouldn't kill anyone because of a certain debt." Kyoya said. "YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANNA HEAR FROM!" I yelled. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE THE FIRST TO DIE!" I yelled. I rolled up my sleeves and walked towards Kyoya. But Kyo held me back. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID CAT!" I yelled. "Calm down. AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!?" he yelled in my ear. "Hm and you're telling me to calm down." I said. I looked at the hosts. "What? You're acting like you've never seen a girl with short hair before. So since I'm a girl and all, why don't I leave the moody orange top here to pay the debt and I go off and take a nap. Okay!?" I said in my sweetest voice. I skipped away, but the damn twins dragged me back. I started crying anime tears. _"I knew it wouldn't work…"_

**Kyo's POV**

This was the stupidest thing I ever did. I had to wear this stupid uniform and that damn Kyoya is making me have the buttons up all the way and I feel like I'm choking. "So, Kyo…" a girl's voice said. "What type did the other hosts give you?" she asked. "They said I'm the moody type. But that damn Cairo said I would be better suited for the idiot type. I seriously hate that bit-" he realized what he was going to say. And turned around to see Cairo over him with a dark aura around her and cracking her knuckles. "Time to go to kitty heaven, or maybe I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL MYSELF!" Cairo flung herself at me (sounds wrong…) and started literally tearing me from limb to limb. Suddenly Cairo was lifted off of me by that Mori guy. "HEY BRO! PUT ME DOWN! I DIDN'T GET TO NEUTAR THE STUPID CAT YET!" he carried her off.

"KyoKyo-chan! Looks like Mori just saved you!" The Momiji looking kid said. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm used to it. But Cairo can put up a hell of a fight, so I hope she doesn't kill Mori. AND DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO" I said. "Don't worry about Mori; he is a black belt in kendo!" Momiji kid said. "So, KyoKyo-chan, do you like cake!?" the kid asked. "Nope." I said. "Do you like bunnies? Like Usa-chan!?" the kid just kept going on and on. "NO GODDAMMIT I HATE BUNNIES!" I finally yelled. The kid looked like he was about to cry. "YOU STUPID CAT!" I turned around and saw Cairo's foot coming towards my face. All went black.

**Cairo's POV**

"Shut up! I didn't mean to knock him out for this long. Just wanted to hit the idiot's face for yelling at Honey" I said to the hosts who were staring at me with confused faces. "Don't call me an idiot." Kyo mumbled. The girls cheered as he got up. "Sorry, Momiji- I MEAN Honey." Kyo reached to pat his head, but I guess Honey's reflexes kicked in and Kyo was flipped on the ground. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID CAT!" I started laughing like crazy. "Well if that's how it's gonna be, LET'S FIGHT! YOU, ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kyo said. He got up. Suddenly Mori-sempai got in-between the two boys and chopped Kyo's throat knocking him out, and causing me to laugh harder. "Hell, I think I am gonna like this club…"

**Time Skip… Host Club is now closed….**

Kyo went home early, so I was going to have to walk home alone. But surprisingly "Mommy" offered to take me home. I had a feeling I knew why. "I find it very interesting that I can only find a few things about you and Kyo. Your grades, address, and gender. That is it. Why is it that it seems you never existed?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Is the Shadow King mad that he didn't find information on everyone's favorite bad boy and idiot? **(I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH!)**" I gave him a smirk. "I will find out what is going on." He said. "We'll see about that, Kyoya… But we have arrived at my house. So I'll see ya later bro. And good luck at finding your much needed information." I said. His limo drove away and I walked into the house where I found Kyo cooking (Cooking, haha). "I guess you gave Kyoya and Tamaki a hard time after I left?" he asked. "Hell yeah, and it seemed me beating you up got me a few of your customers. The bad boy is a freaking BOSS!" I said. "It seems like your liking it here. AND HOW THE HELL DID THAT DAMN LITTLE KID FLIP ME!?" Kyo said. "Honey is actually a third year. And he is a freaking prodigy. His family owns some awesome dojo, and now he can kick ass and look adorable while doing it!" I said. Then I realized what I just said. I said that an anime character is adorable. I think hell is freezing over guys… "HEY! MAYBE I CAN CONVINCE HIM TO TRAIN ME AND THEN WHEN WE GET HOME, I CAN KICK THAT DAMN RAT'S ASS!" he yelled with the cat ears on his head. Then I started to think about Egypt. How long would it be til I saw my twin again? I miss her so much. Her obsession of all things kawaii, her otaka mess, and even howling at a full moon just to get on my nerves…

"Cairo, why are you crying?" Kyo asked. I had no idea that I was crying. "I AIN'T CRYING, DAMMIT! IT'S FUCKING HOT IN HERE AND I'M SWEATING OUT OF MY EYES!" I said loud. He rolled his eyes at me. "What is it with you and not wanting to be weak?" he asked. I thought about it. I guess being weak for me is like symmetry for Death the Kid. "I don't know… Just SCREW THIS! I'M GOING TO BED!" I yelled the last part and earned a knocking on the floor from the downstairs neighbor. "YOU STOP KNOCKING ON MY FLOOR DAMN YOU!" I yelled and stomped to my room extra loudly just for the people under me in the apartment complex.

**Did you Sonomers notice that this story (An UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream) is about to beat my After Story in follows and favorites? It's still ranked #1 in my stories for reviews but still! I'm glad you all love this story! I love it too! Soooo…TTFN, Ta-Ta for now! Stay awesome, Sonomers! XOXO**

**P.S. BLAH BLAH DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER ****insert legal stuff here ****Owns Cairo and OC's…**


	5. You insecure junkyard motherfker

**Yo! How's it going Sonomers? Time for the next chapter!**

**Cairo's POV**

I hate that damn bitch. Some chick just had to throw my bag in the disturbing pond. I passed by her on the way to the pond. "So, you threw my stuff in the pond." I said, glaring at her. "You have no proof." She said. "I don't need it. You realize that I'm the bad boy type, which means I ain't afraid to fight ya. You bitchy, insecure junkyard MOTHER FUCKER!" I said. "I guess you really don't like me. Why is that? Why is it that you believe I am the one who threw your stuff in the pond?" she asked. "Simple. You're an emotional fucking cripple, your soul is dog shit, and every single fucking thing about you is ugly and mean." I said. I started to walk towards her where Kyo picked me up and carried me away from the wide eyed girl. "KYO YOU PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE I WILL NEUTAR YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" I yelled. "Be quiet. Your supposed to be a guy, stop threating and fighting people like you normally do." He said. "You can put me down now." I said, my cheeks were starting to get hot. He put me down. "AND STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled at him. "IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!" he yelled back. "THAT'S IT! TIME TO FIGHT! THE BAG CAN WAIT!" I said. And we started fighting.

** One Day Later…. **

"Hello Mr. Cairo." The bitch said. I didn't bother trying to remember her name. "Yo." I said. "You must hate me, don't you?" she asked. "Well if I gave you that much thought, I probably would. Now tell me, why you mad bro?" I asked. She looked confused. "Commoners… Anyway, because it seems your starting to get too close to Tamaki." She asked. "HAHAHAHA That fool? Man, he an idiot. Why the hell do you think I like him? I ain't fruity like the twins over there. Mrs. Jealousy." I said. She got up and threw herself at me. _Oh hell no! _Suddenly a bubble popped up next to my head. _"Your supposed to be a guy, stop threatening and fighting people." _Dammit Kyo, why the hell do you have to invade my mind too?

I stepped out of the way and let her fall on the floor. Everyone was staring at us now. "Tamaki! Cairo tried to attack me!" she whined. Kyo was standing next to me pretty much holding me back. "No he didn't. Cairo is not that kind of a man." He said. "Your beautiful, princess, but your not classy enough to keep going to this host club. I'm sorry." Tamaki said. She looked angry and had tears in her eyes. She stalked towards me. "Don't you have something to say to me, asshole?" she asked. "Yeah, I do. There is a name for girls like you, but it's not used in high society, outside of a kennel." I said, giving her a smirk. She cried and ran out of the club. "The number of girls you need to host now is 1000." Kyoya said. "WHAT THAT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT! HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A G+BIG STEP BACK AND LITERALLY FUCK YOUR OWN FACE!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me. Tamaki was in a corner, Mori was covering Honey's ears, Kyo looked like he was about to bust out laughing, and Kyoya was just glaring at me. "Kyo I seriously wanna fight Kyoya." I said. "No. Go sit down." He said. I sat down until the host club was closed.

"You should no that you scared the ladies today. And I really don't approve of all the cussing and threats." Kyoya said. "And that's what makes me a bad boy. Because I really don't give a damn." I said. "And I'm glad you wished me luck, because I found a thing or two about you. Like when you were 12 years old, you were almost murdered and ra-" he couldn't finish the sentence because I wrapped my hands around his neck. He looked like he was amazed by my strength. "You know what? Shut up. You don't know everything you cunt. Go to hell, and I do not plan on coming back to this damned host club. Kyo can come by himself. You, be glad that I don't feel like hurting you too bad today. So screw you, I am leaving." I said. It seemed as if a prescence came to me. Then I realized what I was doing, and what was happening. The panther was here._ I'm back…_

**Kyoya's POV**

That Cairo's eyes were red. The pupil itself was red instead of the icy blue it normally was. The girl had a dark past, and I knew that I hadn't uncovered anywhere close to all of it. But I wanted, no, needed to know what and who she is. I knew she wasn't just some loud mouthed rude girl. I know I would find out.

**Yo, Somomers! I kinda wanted to tell you a little secret about Cairo. **

** Cairo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL THEM?**

** Sonomi: Just that you love Naruto and Soul Eater.**

** Cairo: Guilty…**

** Sonomi: AND you should tell everyone what you think of Kyoya! **

** Cairo: I think he is a really nosy, boring fuck…**

** Kyo: *glare***

** Cairo: I'm sorry, I mean a nosy f-star-star-star- asshole.**

**I think I should do more things where I talk to Cairo and you can learn more and more about your favorite loud mouthed, bitchy host. Uh-oh. I just said it. *Sonomi runs away, Cairo chases her* x.x**

** Cairo: Too bad I killed Sonomi. But who cares… Disclaimer blah, insert legal shit here, owns Cairo and other OC's.**

** Sonomi: I AM BACK ALIVE! ****_Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying alive! Staying alive! Ah Ah Ah ah Staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! _****Anyways… TTFN Ta-Ta For Now. Stay awesome, Sonomers! XOXO**

**P.S. I got some insults from some movies, who can name them all?! Sonomi Challenge!**


	6. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**I went to this carnival called Tvshkahoma, and I camped out with my best friend and I realized a few things about myself. I love AC, I hate being outdoors, and ant bites really hurt! But I'm glad to be back at this sweet slow computer so I can read and write fan fictions! Did you all miss me?**

** Cairo: Nobody missed you…**

** Hunny: I missed you Sono-chan! **

** Sonomi: TT_TT Thank you, Hunny-sempai. **

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY YOU CAME HERE FOR!**

**Cairo's POV**

_ Cairo, wake up. I want to go hunting._ That damn voice just wouldn't stop asking me to let it out. I kind of wondered if this is how Naruto always felt with that demon fox in him. And with all these creepy girls all up on me every day. And Kyoya literally watching my every single fucking move. It is really fucking irritating… And everyone was making a huge deal over a little physical exam… Just this whole damn anime is just annoying. But this chapter is not about that.

"CAICAI-CHAN!" Hunny just had to come up to me and hug me so super tightly. "Get the hell off me kid." I growled. He looked up at me like he was going to cry. "Are you mad at me, CaiCai-chan?" he said with a cute teary eyed look. "No." I said. He smiled and said, "YAY! Can you hold Usa-chan then?" he said. "Whatever." I grabbed it and sat at my table. I guess I got almost everyone mad at me. I had been having really bad mood swings all week, for obvious reasons. (If you don't know, go read a book about girls, or ask your girlfriend or something.)

_Damn, this fucking hurts, the first day always sucks._ I thought clutching my stomach. The daily girls were all blabbing about some stupid vacation in Paris. I looked at the corner where I saw an awesome guitar. My eyes instantly brightened. It had been so long since I've played the guitar; my fingers were itching to play it. "I see you like that guitar in the back Mr. Cairo." I heard the most annoying voice ever say. "Yeah, I do Kyoya. I happen to play and sing awesomely." I said proudly. "Then why don't you do a little concert for the girls? We could record it and sell DVDs and CDs. If you're any good..." he said. I was instantly offended. "SO YOU FUCKING THINK I CAN'T PLAY!?" I yelled. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that would have any type of musical talent." He said. "OH REALLY!? I'LL SHOW YOU, FUCKER!" I said loudly. I stomped and grabbed the guitar.

"Yo. I'm up here to prove that I have fucking musical talent. So you'll all listen, and you'll all be happy." I said. The girls instantly clapped for me. I could even here Tamaki. "MY DAU—SON! YOU ARE MY SON OF COURSE YOU HAVE MUSICAL TALENT!" he yelled. I saw Kyo laughing. I gave him a certain look, and he laughed more. _Hell, I'll show them."_

**AT THIS TIME I SUGGEST YOU GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP**

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

**And I do not own it.**

I gave the crowd my now infamous smirk, and I started strumming the very familiar chords. Then I began to sing the song that I seriously loved during my old life.

I was walkin' down the street  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said I never seen a man  
Who looked so all alone  
Oh could you use a little company

And if you pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice  
You can go and send me on my way

I said you're such a sweet young thing  
Why do you do this to yourself?  
She looked at me and this is what she said

_[Chorus:]_  
There ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
Ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

Not even 15 minutes later  
I'm still walkin' down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind  
He put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight

He said give me all you got  
I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice

I told him you can have my cash  
But first you know I gotta ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?

_[Chorus]_

Well now a couple hours passed  
And I was sitting in my house  
The day was winding down and coming  
To an end

So I turned to the TV  
And flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't  
Comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He'd taken money from the church  
He'd stuff his bank account with righteous  
Dollar bills

But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

_[Chorus]_

All the girls and a few of the hosts (Hunny, Mori, the Twins, and Tamaki) were clapping very loudly. Kyo was just staring at me and Kyoya was of course in his little black book. "MY DARLING SON YOU DID WONDERFUL!" Tamaki jumped to hug me and I dropped kicked him. More than half of the girls gasped loudly. I checked his pulse. "HE'S ALIVE EVERYBODY! NO NEED TO WORRY!"I said loudly resulting in more clapping. _These girls are so easy… _I thought. _Yes, they are. So how about you let me have one?_ That damn voice in my head said. _No, asshole. I ain't letting you out._ I thought back to the panther. _Too bad you made me do this._ It said. Then I had a sharp pain in my head. I began to scream out in pain.

Kyo rushed to me. I looked in his eyes hoping he knew what was happening. "Dammit, it's happening again." He said. "What is going on, Kyo?" Kyoya said. "Nothing, I just have to get Cairo home now." He said. I groaned in pain. Kyo picked me up and Tamaki reached out to touch me. "Don't touch Cairo." He said darkly. He ran away with me in his arms.

"KYO! I-I prom**ise I'm really trying to **keep it in. B**ut I can feel it clawing it's way out."** I said my voice struggling to keep it's normal tone. We got halfway to our apartment but I jumped out of his arms. **"Kyo, forgive me." ** I said and all went black. Until something unexpected snapped me out of it.

**Kyo's POV**

Cairo's eyes were looking scary on the way back to our apartment. Half of her eyes were red and the other half was that beautiful blue he was used to. Then she said something he was sure he heard before. **"Forgive me." **Then he remembered what she said before she disappeared for a month. "_Please, take care of Egypt. And__** forgive me**__."_ I looked at her as she turned to run away. I grabbed her from behind. "**PLEASE, KYO! **THE PANTHER WANT'S YOUR BLOOD ESPECIALLY!" I yelled. I didn't say anything I just held on to her. "Please, **let me go." **She said darkly. "Cairo, I can't because I love you." I said and I instantly felt my face heat up.

**OOOH! DAAAMN! It is late *yawns for emphasis* I gotta go to bed. Picture day tomorrow! I'm not just making a cliffhanger to get thy Sonomer's mad… *sweat drops* BUT NEXT CHAPTER TOMMARROW…**

**OKAY, OKAY! YOU MADE ME FEEL GUILTY SO I'LL DO A LITTLE MORE!**

** "It's really too bad you love me. Because I could never love you, you cunt." **Cairo's voice said. But it wasn't exactly her. She ripped out of Kyo's grip with inhuman-like strength. She slowly turned around revealing her eyes red as blood.

**THERE! I'M OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! NIGHT!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club characters or Fruits Basket characters. All I own is my OC's and who they are should be obvious.**

**P.S. Isn't it just super easy to imagine Cairo playing guitar? Or maybe it' s just me…**

**OKAY, enough out of me. TTFN, Ta-Ta for Now! XOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO!**


	7. Useful as a Ck flavored lollipop

**Okay, okay I am back. And I guess it's time to continue! And one question for any artist Sonomers out there. Does anyone want to make the new cover for this FanFiction? I'm looking for a picture of Cairo and your free to do whatever else you want to do with it*********! Please read bottom for details. Thanks in advance!**

**Kyo's POV**

**"It's really too bad you love me. Because I could never love you, you cunt." **Cairo's voice said. But it wasn't exactly her. She ripped out of Kyo's grip with inhuman-like strength. She slowly turned around revealing her eyes red as blood. My eyes got wide. **"Is that not the answer you were looking for?" **Cairo's voice said. "You're the panther, you're not Cairo." I said. **"Of course not. Even if I was Cairo, she would say the same thing. I would know." **She said. I heard people running up. The Host Club came running to us.

"KyoKyo-chan, is CaiCai-chan okay?" Hunny asked. The rest of the club was looking at Cairo who had an evil look on her face. **"Well, well, well. It seems the male whores are here." **The Panther said. "You shouldn't call us that, Cairo." Kyoya said. Hunny looked like he was about to cry, Hikaru and Kaoru looked a little pissed, and Tamaki started acting overly sad.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?" he asked. "Shut up you Blondie.** All your good for is your looks and your blood. Other than that, you're as useful as a cock flavored lollipop." **she said. They all looked confused at the blood part. She smirked. **"You're first Blondie." She said. **She leaped towards him with claws coming out of her hands. I got in front of Tamaki and kicked her extended hand away from him. "This isn't Cairo. This is something that is inside of her, so whatever she says, she doesn't mean it." I said. **"All I'm telling is Cairo's inner feelings. This is how she feels. ****_Kyo, she thinks you're a bloody idiot that is nothing but a true monster_****."** It said. What she said disturbed me. And she sounded just like the regular Cairo. Suddenly Cairo disappeared. **"Who should I kill first? The annoying father figure," **Tamaki flinched. **"Kyoya the asshole who is blackmailing me?"** Kyoya did nothing but glare. **"Or my favorite prey, the cat? The rest of you are not worth the try." **Hunny was shaking with anger. I saw an impossibly fast figure move towards Kyoya. Suddenly someone kicked her away. **"Move bunny boy. I said that Kyoya was first to die. And that is exactly what SHALL HAPPEN!"** she went towards Hunny and attempted to scratch him. Suddenly, Mori joined the fight. All of them were moving at impossible speeds. Soon, both boys went flying against a tree. They both were knocked out. Cairo started to get taller and her panther ears were coming out of her head. **"Now, all of you will die."** She said.

She walked slowly towards her when I had an idea. "CAIRO! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?! LETTING THE PANTHER GET THE BEST OF YOU MAKES YOU WEAK! BEAT THE PANTHER YOU DIRTY BITCH!" I yelled. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki all looked at me. They all started yelling similar stuff. Cairo's eyes flickered back to the light blue. "**STOP IT! **YOU ASSHOLES KNOW TO NEVER CALL ME A BITCH! AND I AM SURE AS HELL NOT WEAK!" Cairo's voice and eyes went back to normal. Immediately she began to calm down. She broke down crying. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I COULDN'T CONTROL IT!" she was on the ground bawling. I went to her but the others stayed a safe distance from her. They didn't say a word. "She is back to normal; she's safe to be around now." I said. One of the guys finally spoke up.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked. I sighed and began to explain what happened. She went over to Mori and Hunny who soon woke up and she cried on their shoulders. I guess they knew she was back to normal so they hugged her. "It wasn't her fault, please don't blame her." I said to the surprised guys. None of the four guys said anything. "I don't think I can accept that thing. It tried to kill me." Kyoya said. "But that wasn't her." said Tamaki. "The boss is right. That obviously wasn't her." Kaoru said. "I don't care. I honestly don't think the thing can be in the Host Club anymore. It's a danger to us and the clients. Kyo can stay." Kyoya said.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Okay, another somewhat cliffhanger. Will the Host Club kick her out, or will they accept her along with the Inner Panther inside of her?**

***If you want to submit a possible cover, draw your picture and post it on DevianArt, then PM me the link to the picture. All Fan Art will be on my profile. Please, even if you think you're terrible at drawing, I urge to try!**


End file.
